


The Carpet Was Gross Anyway

by elliotwritesgarbage



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Filth, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, exhibition kink?, maybe a touch of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: Klaus loves pissing himself... especially in someone else's clothes.





	The Carpet Was Gross Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.

Klaus moaned out loud when he realized he had to piss. He was alone in the kitchen, not that that would have mattered. He of little shame wouldn’t have given a second thought to one of his siblings hearing. After all, they’d heard him bitch and moan all their lives, and they were far used to his attention-seeking, drug-fuelled behaviour.

He had been completely occupied by his thoughts, although he could no longer remember what they had been, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table in his sister’s skirt. Distantly, he wished he were wearing high heels, but he had outgrown his sister’s shoes in early adolescence. He rolled his neck and leapt off the table, landing squarely on his feet. 

Bracing himself on the table, he felt his cock twitch. The combination of bennies and a full bladder were making his skin prickle with idle heat. His brain, already cloudy and numb, began swelling with thoughts of pleasure, or maybe they had always been there and he had been too lost to notice. One of his legs began to shake, twitching the skirt and causing it to breeze around his knees. He relished in the cool air around his legs, leaning his head back and moaning again. He brought a hand up to his throat and traced his tendons, squeezing once over his veins and whined with renewed desperation.

Was he always panting? It didn’t matter. He brought that hand down, pushing slowly downwards until it was pressing on his bladder. He delighted at feeling the bulge under the skirt. His legs, still shaking, rubbed together of their own accord and he whimpered, loving the desperation, the urge, and how utterly filthy he felt, standing in a kitchen where any number of his siblings could walk in, pushing on his bladder over his sister’s skirt and moaning to himself. 

The thought made his veins hum with electricity, the amphetamine igniting his blood into pure animal lust. Not able, or maybe just not wanting, to hold it anymore, Klaus began to let go, pushing on his bladder the whole time. Slowly, he started peeing. At first it gathered in his briefs, warm and wet and heavy, and then it started spilling down. It ran in rivers down his legs, dripping out from under the skirt and gathering on the floor between his feet. He could spell his own piss, and feel it dripping from his pants, to his legs, to his bare feet, to the puddle he was (barely managing to stay) standing it. 

Klaus let out filthy sounds, revelling in how he sounded to himself, how he must sound to the others in the house, squealing and whimpering and whining as he peed himself in his sister’s skirt. He hadn’t been standing far enough away from the table, and the puddle on the red tiles was slowly being soaked into the rug. Grinning to himself, he wiggled his toes around in the puddle, giggling to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on his itching legs, his wet briefs, the pool of piss cooling down around his feet and his cock twitched again, slowly growing hard. He bit his lip and moved his hand from his bladder a bit lower, and started palming himself through the plastic leather. So much for his sister’s skirt, but he could worry about that after he came. 

With both hands, he reached up under the skirts and pulled down his underwear, letting them fall into the spill of pee underneath him. He grabbed his cock, sticky and covered in piss, and started stroking. Let his siblings walk in and find him like this. Let anyone. All he wanted was to cum.


End file.
